Wait for me
by GoddessOfStars27
Summary: She fell asleep in the warm embrace of the only man she has ever and will ever love; because you don't just forget memories like these, they stay with you forever, locked deep within your heart, awaiting the moment they may be free once again. Please R&R


**Prompt: Who are you to me?/ Me or Gene?**

 **Hello everyone! This is my very first Fanfiction that I have posted, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Takes place after Naru finds Gene's body in the manga and before he leaves. I know Mai was still 16 when he found Gene but I decide to change the timeline slightly; Naru is 19 and Mai is 18)**

 **I wanted to write a sweet lemon with Naru and Mai where he isn't all _you know_** **, and I don't like plot-less lemons hence the prompt, so here it is!**

When his clumsy assistant had yet to make an appearance all day, Oliver began to get suspicious. He would be leaving for England soon and It would be his last day at the office before Madoka took over.

So, where was Mai? Didn't she want to see him again to say goodbye before he left?

Oliver scowled at his own thoughts. Why should she? He was just her boss, and an ex-assistant isn't required to see her ex-boss off. Friends see each other off, lovers see each other off, family see each other off, not ex-assistant and boss. So did he want her to see him off as friends? He'd never had a friend before. Family? Would he classify her and the SPR members as his family? Certainly not as lovers. Or did he?

Oliver frowned further, of course not! She was in love with his dead brother for God sake! Not him, no one ever chose him. Who would when they could chose Eugene instead? They were identical twins, two of the same person people always said, one with a good personality, the other with a bad one. They always preferred the good one. But don't get it wrong, he loved his brother, he had never been jealous of Gene, so what was this feeling now?

He watch from his spot leaning on the doorframe. All the other SPR members sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves and Lin, they were all here, so why wasn't Mai?

A realization hit him. He knew of Gene's death for a year now, but Mai on the other hand just found out a little over a week ago. Oliver felt a ache in his chest but he knew not from what. Was she still grieving? He tried to reason that she just lost the person she was in love with, but an irrational irritation came over him. She was who knows where doing who knows what instead of saying their goodbyes?

A better part of him knew she wasn't just doing whatever and he had said some unfeeling things to her when she found out about Gene, but she should be used to it? He said cruel things to her all the time so how was this different?

He knew it was different, different on so many level and he knew she should be upset but was she so upset that she wouldn't forgive him this time? Was she finally sick of him and his unfeeling personality? He wouldn't be surprised if she was, everyone except for his brother and his parents got sick of him at some point in time, he was used to it. It didn't bother him anymore. So what is that pain in his chest and throat?

Oliver pushed the feeling down, he doesn't care, why should he? It's not like his brown-haired assistant was anything more than his assistant, or now ex-assistant. So why does he care so damn much? Why?

The day began to darken and Mai still hadn't shown up. He knew she wouldn't, why should she?

The SPR irregular's began to pack up and leave to get a good night's sleep before he sees them one last time at the airport tomorrow afternoon. They all had worry in their eyes as they bid Lin, Madoka and Oliver goodnight. He knew they were no doubt worried about their short, cinnamon-haired friend.

Oliver's eyes widened a fraction. Friend. They were his friends weren't they? And Mai too, wasn't she?

Oliver found himself not pulling away when the red-haired priestess pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she smiled gently at him. A gentle smile she had always given Mai too.

Takigawa pat him on the back and Yasuhara threw his arm over Oliver's neck and they grinned.

John shook his hand and gave him a quick hug and a bright smile.

But soon they were gone, gone out into the cold night to their own homes.

A smile so small, Lin and Madoka couldn't see, graced his lips.

Friends.

No,

His friends.

The smile soon disappeared. What about Mai?

He grabbed his coat off the hook and headed towards the door.

"And where are you going, Noll?" Lin asked.

"Just an quick errand." He answered.

Lin looked at him skeptically, "Keep in touch then."

Oliver nodded and set off into the cold night. He got into a sleek black car and drove away. Subconsciously he drove and found himself parked in front of a small apartment complex. It was Mai's apartment.

It was late, but one light was still on.

He walked up the medal steps to her front door and knocked and waited a few seconds. No answer. He knocked again but still nothing. When he tried the doorknob it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in. The light was a lamp on a stand. It gave little light to the room.

Everything was quite quiet, but when he walked down the hall he heard of soft sound. It was coming from a closed door at the end of the hall. The closer he got the more defined the sound became, and it sound like... Sobs?

He heard a few muffled words but he couldn't make them out. He was just outside the door now.

"Gene.." the voice cried, it was a quiet wailed sound followed by sniffling. Why was she crying? He didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Mai?" he asked.

She seemed not to hear as she cried on. He heard his nickname repeated a few times by the crying girl and he became confused.

He opened the door and stepped in. The room was humid and hot and filled with steam so thick he could barely see. The room was also devoid of any light. He felt for the light but found nothing.

"Stupid Naru! Stupid, jerk." she said.

"Mai?" he asked.

The crying stopped abruptly and he heard the sloshing of water as it spilled onto the floor.

"Naru?" she asked, and sniffed.

"Mai, why are you crying?" He asked softly, though he was afraid to hear the answer.

"You... you're.." He started to say but she just burst out crying again, and this time she was louder.

Naru could only see the vague outline of her curled body sitting in the bathtub full of hot water and bubbles of soap. Her cinnamon brown hair was limp from the wetness of the water and steam, he couldn't see her face but, he could guess what she looked like. His fist bawled up into tight fists and he sat on the ground facing away from the tub but his back touched the edge. The floor was wet and so were the sides of the tub but he didn't care.

They sat like that for a few minutes and Mai's crying lowered ever so slightly in volume, but still continued. He felt a tight pain in chest at hearing her cry and his eyes started to burn, he didn't want Mai to cry, he felt the guilt of the whole situation pile onto his shoulders. He didn't want Mai to be sad because of him, because of what he did and because of his brother.

Two tear drops fell from his eyes and slid down to his chin but he quickly wiped them away. He may seem emotionless to his brother's death, but he did cry for him while he knew he was alone. That was the first time he remembered crying in his life, the second, you could guess.

"I'm.." Naru started. "I am sorry." he said. "I... I should have told you about Gene... I am sorry."

Mai slowly stopped crying as much as she could to listen. A image of Gene smiling popped into her head. And an Image of Naru did too.

"I know you loved him.." Naru continued.

Both images shattered like glass in her head.

"What?" Mai asked. Her voice was low from her sore throat.

He was confused before he realized she probably thought he was implying something else, "I know you _love_ Gene." he corrected. He voice strained when he said this, he now realized why it was so painful. It was because he loved Mai, he loved her so damn much and she loved his dead brother, the better personality, the kinder twin, the one who would always smile at her.

"Yes." she said quietly.

And his heart shattered.

He knew it already but hearing her confirm it made it hurt so much more.

Oliver nodded and put his hands on the sides of his body to start to stand up but before he could lift himself from the ground, he heard the sloshing of water and felt her small arms wrap around his neck and he felt the warm water drip off her finger tips onto his black slacks.

Her forehead rested on his back and he could feel her shaking.

"Like a brother." she whispered. "I love him like a brother."

Like a brother? He had been moody (more like colder than usual) for over a week because of a misunderstanding?

His fists tightened again.

Just because she loved Gene like a brother did not mean she loved him the way he loved her. He went to stand up again, but Mai hugged him tighter, he couldn't get up.

"Don't you understand?!" she cried. "I love _him_ like a _brother_."

"I understand." He said stiffly.

"You do?" She asked. Her arms loosened from around his neck.

"Yes." And he stood quickly. His fists bawled so tightly they were turning white. He still faced away from her.

Mai looked up at his dark form, only seeing the outline of his body in the dark. Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip trembled.

"You don't feel the same, then?" Mai asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

Feel the same? What is that supposed to mean? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"You don't..." she started, her voice dropped to below a whisper and he barely heard her, "love me."

She stood and stepped out of the tub, she stood so quickly water sloshed out and onto the floor.

Mai reached blindly in the dark for the towel on the rack and wrapped around herself. She pushed past him to leave but he caught her wrist. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge.

"There is something one of us aren't understanding." Oliver said. And he knew it. He had not said anything to Mai before she tried to storm out had he? No.

He made eye contact in the dim light from the hall. Mai's eyes were leaking tears again. He stepped forward and wiped one away.

"More tears? Why?"

Mai looked away, "Are you trying to play with my feeling?" she asked in a whisper.

Play with her feelings?

"No," Oliver said. "I want, no, I need to understand what you mean when you say you love Gene like a brother, what does that mean for me?" He demanded, though his voice was harsher than he intended.

"I love _you."_ Mai said, her voice shook as did her body.

"Like a brother?" Oliver asked stiffly. He almost dreaded the answer, what did he expect to hear? He looked down and his bangs cast a darker shadow over his eyes.

"No." Mai said softly.

Oliver whipped his head up to meet her eyes.

"I love _you,_ Naru." Mai said. "Do you love me?"

Naru took a step closer to Mai. He took her cheek in his hand, "Yes." he whispered, his voice cracked the tiniest bit.

Mai lifted her hand to his neck and pulled him close to her. She paused when their lips were only centimeters away. Naru placed his free hand on her other cheek and their lips met softly. He lit up at her touch, as much as a self loving narcissist could light up.

Naru felt the weight on his shoulders disappear, but not completely.

It was a short kiss, and they both pulled away. Naru's face flush a light red as he remembered she was only in a towel.

Mai pulled him into another kiss, this time it lasted longer, but none the less gentle. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her against him. This was his first kiss, and he assumed it was Mai's too, he experimentally sucked lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned, it was almost inaudible.

Though it was quiet, it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He would have smirked were it any other situation. But being how it was...

Naru pulled away again, took her hand and lead her to the bedroom across the hall.

"You should change." he said, looking away from her. No insult accompanied his comment.

Mai turned beet red as she remembered she wore only a towel. She was too embarrassed to yell at him for ruining the moment. Mai fished out her underwear and pulled them on along with her camisole and silk shorts, that's when she noticed Naru was no longer at the door. Fear pinched her chest and she ran out of the room only to bump into a wet Naru in the hallway.

"Naru!"

Oof.

"Mai?" he asked.

She thought he had left, only she couldn't say that, so, "You should change too!" Mai said. She realized he was wet and not gone.

"Mai. I have no spare clothing."

"Oh."

"Just let me dry them, okay?" Her face was red knowing he would only be in his boxers while they dried. She stuck her hand out.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Mai -"

"Just do it."

Naru started to unbutton his shirt and Mai spun around. When he had taken everything except his boxers he handed them to Mai in a neat pile. She took off at a run down the hall to where her washer and dryer was located in the tiny foyer.

She ran back and bumped into Naru once again in the dark hall. She didn't know why neither one of them had turned any lights on. They fell and Mai landed on Naru.

Naru couldn't help the insult that escaped his throat, "I know you are klutz, but now I think you're doing this on purpose."

"You narcissist jerk! I didn't mean to!" Mai yelled. Naru wasn't looking at her face anymore, but at her shirt where her camisole strap was falling down one shoulder and she was wearing no bra and she seemed quite oblivious.

Mai climbed off and her strap fell further, almost revealing her breast to him.

Naru felt heat rush to his face and _other head._ He cursed his hormones for acting up now after nineteen years. Naru groaned at the sight and since he tried to muffle it, it came out sounding painful.

Mai seemed to forget her anger.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked frantically. She crawled back over to him and put her hands on his chest and feeling around as if looking for an injury. He grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"I'm fine, Mai." Naru said, he stiffled another groan. He was not going to admit how nice her hands felt on him.

"Okay.. Do you want to sit in my room while your clothes dry?" Mai asked.

"That's a bold request, Mai." he teased.

"That's not what I meant! You're such a narcissist!"

Mai stomped to her room fuming and Naru followed behind her. She sat on her futon and Naru sat with his back against the wall on the floor beside her.

The image of her camisole strap falling down her shoulder burned into his minds eye whenever he tried to forget the sight of Mai's tight shorts as she stormed into her room. He blamed it on his hormones that had to start acting up. Though who could not have a reaction like this? Mai was beautiful, she had grown up before his eyes, she had a thin waist and the rest of her body maturered. He frowned at the thought of her being with anyone else, but he pushed that feeling down. He had to go back to England, to bury Gene's body, to be with his parents, who knew how long he could potentially be gone for? He knew he could never really make Mai happy, he could never ask her to wait for him, and that was what hurt the most. He heard a sniffle and looked up to see silent tears dripping down her cheeks and a hand over her mouth. Her anger had been quickly distinguished in the hour that he had been here. She was known to bounce back but this was a new record.

"Mai?" He asked, his hand went to wipe her tears away. "What wrong?"

"You're going to leave.." she cried, not even trying to fix the crack in her voice. She knew it as well as he did. "I know you need to, that's.. that's why I never came to the office." _I can't watch you leave me._

Oliver didn't know what to do and he knew it wasn't an appropriate time to tease her, so he thought of what Mai would do were the positions flipped. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hers around his neck. She cried a moment before pulling away, his arms loosened only enough to let her face him. Mai brought her lips to his in a kiss and Oliver kissed her back. Just another sweet kiss, like the ones that happens in romance novels.

Mai leaned back onto her futon and Oliver followed suit. His hands held himself up from their place on each side of her head. His legs were placed between Mai's and her hands were in his hair, gently pulling him closer. She moved one hand to grab his and place it on her covered breast, Naru immediately pulled away from the kiss and removed his hand.

"Mai." he almost growled.

"Please.." Mai whispered, "Please.. before you leave." And Mai wasn't exactly sure what she was pleading for. "You think I'm ugly?"

That was ridiculous! Of course he didn't think she was ugly, he was actually having a hard time resisting. "Mai, that's ridiculous." She still looked as if she was going to cry again. "I.. I think you're.. beautiful."

"Then, why won't you touch me?"

Oliver paused a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked and he searched her honey eyes for any hesitation.

"I want to... As long as its with you.." Mai said, her cheeks flushed and she avoided eye contact, too embarrassed to look into his azure blue eyes, even though the dark hid her blush.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple. Mai looked back and he caught her lips in a kiss. Her lips tasted like peaches and he couldn't get enough. He licked her bottom lip as permission and she granted him access. His tongue swirled around her mouth and danced with hers. Mai moaned lightly. Oh how he loved to entice such a reaction from her.

Mai replaced his hand back on her breast and he squeezed gently, she ran her hands over his toned chest and Naru growled. They pulled apart and while Mai caught her breath, he left butterfly kisses on her jaw and neck to her shoulders where he pushed he strap down. Mai helped him pull her camisole over her head, but her arm went to cover her breasts and her face turned pink.

Naru grabbed her wrist but did nothing to move it, he looked into her honey orbs and then went to move her arm slowly. She let him.

Naru kissed Mai, then her jaw, neck, shoulder and slowly to her breast. He gently sucked on her breast,

"Naru!" Mai moaned, one hand went to his hair and the other on her sheets.

He switched breasts and Mai mewled. He didn't want to think of another man hearing Mai's moans.

He stopped abruptly and trailed kisses down her stomach, he remembered the disturbing-at-the-time fact from Gene that on a couples first time was usually quick because they were easily exhausted after their release and he wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

He reached her shorts and slid them off, leaving her panties on. He trailed kisses back up her stomach, neck, jaw and back to her lips while sliding his hands up her waist. Mai responded to each and every touch. He wanted to remember every sound he enticed from her and every dip and curve of her body.

Mai reached for the waistband of his boxers but Naru's hands clasped over hers and lead them back to his hair.

Not yet.

Mai bucked her hips against his and moaned at the delicious friction. Naru groaned, but lifted a knee over her hips to hold her still.

"Naru!" Mai groaned in frustration. Oliver couldn't help but smirk. He honestly wasn't _trying_ to frustrate her. He just wanted to prolong their time together. On the other hand, he couldn't honestly say he didn't love getting these reaction from her.

He kissed her deeply and his hand slid down her body to her underwear. Her dragged a finger over her pantied from her core to the top. Mai shivered and moaned loudly into his mouth. He removed his knee and did this movement again but this time his hand dipped underneath her underwear, Mai's hips bucked against his finger.

"Hmm, Naru.." Mai moaned.

He slipped a finger into her pink folds and pumped slowly, watching her writhe in pleasure beneath him. Her sweet moans were music to his ears. He slipped another finger in, but kept his slow place. her breathing started to quicken, he felt her insides twitch and he knew she was close. He pulled his fingers away and Mai glared at him through heavy breaths. Oliver licked his fingers of and kissed Mai. His tongue swirled around her, letting her taste herself.

Mai's hands traveled back to the waistband of his boxers.

"Mai, you don't h-" he started.

"I want to." Mai said.

She reached beneath his boxers and gently grabbed his manhood. Naru groaned and his forehead rested on hers while his eyes snapped shut. She studied his face the whole time, and she saw a multitude of expressions she knew now only she has seen.

Mai stroked him slowly back and forth and relished in the sounds of his moans. She had to be doing something right for this reaction. Mai wouldn't admit it, but she had dreamt of this before and she never thought it would come true, though she thought he would be more rough and dominant because of his personality. But this was sweet, gentle, like the smiles he only gave her. That's why she loved him, his smiles were only for her, Gene's smiles were for everyone.

She felt a wetness at the tip and touched her thumb to it, spreading it along his hard length.

Naru shivered and Mai did it again. The precum let her hand glide back and forth easier.

"Mai.." he groaned

She pumped faster and his moans got louder, but suddenly his hand caught her arm causing her to stop.

"Naru?" she asked.

Naru slid down her panties and Mai understood as she helped him remove his boxers.

He rubbed his manhood against Mai's thighs causing her to moan. But it was only momentarily because he stopped.

"Mai, tell me now and I will stop."

"It's okay." she answered. Mai spread her legs further. She reached down and guided Naru to her entrance. "It's okay." she whispered.

Naru pushed into her wet heat, felt her barrier break, and kept on further until their hips met. He never looked away from Mai's face the entire time. Her eyes snapped shut and a few tears leaked down the sides of her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She opened her eyes and smiled. Mai brought her lips to his and kissed him while and he waited for her okay.

"Move." she whispered in his ear.

Oliver pulled out until just the tip remained and pushed back into her at an annoyingly slow pace.

"Oh, Mai.." he moaned.

"Naru.."

He continued thrusting at his slow pace enjoying the sound of Mai's moans, and the feeling of being inside her.

"Mmmh, oh, Naru."

He felt her insides begin to tighten and he stopped before he or she could release.

"Stop teasing me!." Mai tried to yell but couldn't . "Why did you stop?"

He waited and began pumping again. "Because." He said between thrusts.

"Mmmh.." Mai mewled.

"I don't want this to end yet."

Mai bucked her hips in time to meet his with every thrust. Oliver kissed her neck, and his hand went to her breast to knead the soft creamy flesh.

"Ah, yes.."

Naru sped up his pace, Mai felt her climax building up and she was almost there when he stopped again, only to start again at a pace she knew she couldn't have her release, but slow continuous pleasure.

Naru repeated this pattern and Mai knew only someone with as much self control as him could make love to her and stop before their climax just to start again.

When he pulled out without warning Mai whimpered at the loss. "Naru, what are you-"

She didn't get to finish speaking before Naru turned her on her side and slid back in from behind her. Mai saw stars as he penetrated her from a new angle.

Mai was so lost in the pleasure that she couldnt even form a coherent sentence to yell at him for stopping.

They coninued long into the night before Naru's patterns became erratic and without rythem and Mai knew he couldn't last any longer.

He removed himself again and flipped her back onto her back. He thrust into her hard and Mai cried out.

"Ahh!"

He pumped fast while their loud moans echoed throughout Mai's room.

"OLIVER!" Mai screamed as she reached her climax.

"MAI!"

The sound of his name being called and the feeling of Mai's tight walls clenching him caused him to go over the edge, he tried to pull out, but Mai's legs locked tightly around his waist and his hot seed splashed over Mai's walls. Oliver collapsed on top of her for a moment as he caught his breath.

She layed with her eyes closed and panting as she came down from her high but when she opened her eyes she saw a bewildered pair of blue ones staring back down at her.

"Why did you stop me?" Oliver asked, his tone was more than laced with bewilderment.

"I..I wanted all of you... even if it's only for tonight." Mai whispered. He saw guilt creep into her eyes replacing her lust.

"Mai-"

"I'm sorry." Mai said through a sob, she covered her eyes with her arm. Why she she done that? She was so stupid! She didn't want Oliver to look at her, he must have been disgusted with her.

Mai's legs dropped from around his waist and he pulled out. She could no longer feel any of him when she cried, "He must be disgusted with me." and tears leaking from her closed eyes. She couldn't blame him for leaving. Why did she have to do that? She ruined everything!

"Are you done crying?"

Mai snapped her eyes open to see a sweaty Naru hovering over her still.

"You're still here? Why? Aren't you disgusted with me?"

He simply said, "No."

"You should be."

Oliver pushed back in and rocked his hips against hers. Mai was half crying, half moaning though her tears didn't cease. His chest was pressed flush against hers and his face was in the crook of her neck. His warm breath on her neck caused a shiver to run down her spine, and his heavy breaths were loud next to her ear.

"Mai... I love you; remember that." He said,

Mai clutched the back of his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, a few last tears slid down her face, "I love you, too." she whispered. He took Mai's legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist and he hips rose to meet his with every thrust.

They came together, their fluids mixing together inside Mai.

Naru collapsed onto Mai, struggling to not crush her in his exhausted state. After he caught his breath, he removed himself and fell onto the futon beside her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

The question remained: Who was Mai to him? More than friends? Less than family? He wasn't sure, but he was sure about something; Mai loved him and that was good enough for now.

A smile adorned his face and he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent of sweet peaches, after he pulled the covers over them, he fell asleep.

Mai intertwined her fingers with his, a smile found its way onto her face and soon she tasted the salt of her tears again. She had spent most of her time crying today that she was surprised she still had tears to spare. She did not want to cry when Oliver drove to the airport, she did not want to cry as she sees him board the plane, no, so she will let it all out now.

She cried until she had no tears left and fell asleep in the warm embrace of the only man she has ever and will ever love; because you don't just forget memories like these, they stay with you forever; locked deep in your heart awaiting the moment they may be free once again.

\--

 **How was that? I hope you all liked it!**

 **I got the prompt from my friend Star0Dragon0Slayer who is always encouraging me to write because I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing! Thank you!**

 **I will have a small epilogue-like piece after these notes, so please continue reading!**

 **Don't forget to review after and tell me what you think!**

\--

Oliver awoke to the sweet smell of peaches in which he had fallen asleep previously. He was quite comfortable snuggling with Mai but he knew his flight would be leaving soon. Reluctantly he unhooked his arm from Mai's waist and pried her death grip on his fingers away. Mai stirred, but did not wake.

He walked to the bathroom, dried the floor and drained the bath before getting in to start the shower. The hot water beat down on him and slid down his toned body before hitting the plastic tub and falling down the drain. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of air, he tried to clear his mind of any negative thoughts that were threatening to enter his mind.

He had no regrets of last night, no, that wasn't it, he would never regret what had happened between them, he just didn't want to think about how in a few hours he would board a plane to England and leave Japan; leave Mai. It was all he could do to not cry. He didn't know where this emotion was suddenly coming from, but he assumed it was because he had cried only twice in his life that he remembered and it was human nature to feel sad but he had bottled that part of himself up until he met Mai.

He took a shuddering breath and swallowed his tears.

Oliver felt two small smooth hands encircle his waist and squeeze. Mai then poked her head to the side where he would be able to see her face, and smiled brightly up at him. He could see her face more clearly now that it was light out. Her eyes were slightly puffy, red and blemished her creamy white skin.

Mai released her hold on his waist and stepped in front of him; letting the hot water wet her hair and body. She closed her eyes and just let the water warm her.

She opened her eyes again and reached for her body wash; which was plain unscented soap, and skirted some onto her hand. she looked at Oliver and gestured the bottle silently asking if he wanted some. He stuck his hand out and Mai complied.

Mai used a cloth to wash her body, but she stopped when she reached her back.

"Could you...?" She asked, lifting the cloth. Oliver nodded and Mai turned around. He gently rubbed circles on her back with the cloth, and then the switched after Mai rinsed off.

Oliver was so glad the hot water covered for the red in his cheeks, he may have had sex with her, but he barely saw her beautiful body in the dim light and had little time to appreciate how shapely she was.

He couldn't think more on the matter before he was knocked out of his thoughts when Mai's thigh accidentally rubbed against his groin as she reached for her shampoo.

Mai looked at him with an embarrassed smile as she held up her peach scented shampoo. Knowing how to defuse his _tension_ he smirked at her and took her shampoo to wash his own hair, he cared not that he would smell of peaches

Mai gave him a bashful smile, holding the shampoo up asking him to wash her hair. He took the bottle and Mai turned around.

Mai hummed as his fingertips massaged the soap into her hair. But as soon as it started it stopped as Mai went to rinse her hair.

Mai stepped out of the water and Oliver stepped in, he studied Mai's face as she looked up at him and saw a big difference. Her eyes were no longer red but still a little puffy and she looked more lively.

Oliver reached out to hold her chin in his hand and gave her a soft kiss. It was only meant to be a quick chaste kiss, but Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his bottom lip. His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her against him. Mai inhaled sharply as their hips ground together.

Oliver lifted her up by her ass and pushed her against the shower wall gently. Their kiss was heated but Mai loved how gentle he always seemed to be with her body. Their hips rubbed together with loud squishing noises before they stopped and pulled their mouths apart. Mai nodded answering his silent question and he looked into her deep honey eyes as he entered her. Mai's eyes closed and she let out a breathy moan.

His free hand groped at her breast and his mouth found her free breast; he sucked and twisted her rosy nipple gently between his teeth and Mai moaned loudly.

"Aah, mmmh."

They set a slow pace, they were in no rush to release, just enjoying their short time together.

Their breathy moans filled the room and the noise seemed to resound of the walls and echo even louder.

Mai knew she was close and so was Oliver as his thrusts lost its rythem.

Her walls tightly clentched his mandhood causing his semen splash over her inside walls and womb.

He let Mai back on her feet only to have to catch her as her legs gave out.

"Tired already?" he teased.

"Just a little." Mai she teased back. She stood on her own feet and rinsed off again before stepping out of the shower.

Oliver smirked as he watched her ccreamy legs step out of the shower, she had never responded that way before.

Oliver rinsed off, turned off the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around his legs and made his way to Mai's room where he saw her slide a skirt and her stockings on.

He too got dressed after he saw his clothes in a pile on her dresser.

Oliver checked his phone to find multiple missed calls from Lin, reluctantly he dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Noll?" Lin asked, "Where have you been? the flight leaves in an hour."

Oliver sighed and told him he would be at their apartment in a few minutes.

Mai was already waiting at the door for him when he hung up the phone.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Oliver nodded.

They drove to his and Lin's side-by-side apartments where the other SPR irregular's awaited.

They drove to the airport together where the two men's flight was due to take off.

Takigawa, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Madoka and Mai watched the two men walk off to the plane entrance.

When the two looked back one last time Mai smiled as brightly as she could and waved.

They turned once more and Mai's superficial smile cracked.

Her bangs covered her eyes and she bit her tongue to keep the sobs in, she wouldn't cry, no, she wanted Naru to remember as the cheerful girl he always knew not the girl who accused him so recklessly, and not the sobbing woman he had found the the bathtub, but the woman he made sweet love to late into the night.

She would always hold those memories locked deep within her heart awaiting the moment they would be free once again.

It was only a whisper in the wind, but she knew she heard it; ' _Wait for me.'_

And she would.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~GoddessOfStars27~**


End file.
